Lo que acontece en el armario
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Nadie me pregunte por qué tremendos manganzones están jugando a las escondidas. Digamos que fue idea de Anna... Y obviamente Hana fue arrastrado por Haru al mismo escondite. Hana/OC Yaoi


**Advertencias:** Yaoi, mención de Mpreg, incesto entre primos.

**Aclaraciones: **Hana ya tiene 17, obviamente esto está basado en el manga (o sea que Hao es Shaman King), pero he modificado un poco a mi antojo la historia, para poder introducir a mi personaje original, Haru, quien es hijo de Hao y Lyserg y es un chamán también (y ha heredado la habilidad de Hao de leer mentes).

**Shaman King y Shaman King Flowers no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Lo que acontece en el armario, se queda en el armario**

-¡Ah! ¡Hana, mira donde pisas!

-¿Cómo quieres que mire si no puedo ver absolutamente NADA?

-Aish, tampoco te pongas a... ¡Au!

Hana no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y pensar que su primo se había merecido esa última pisada, puesto que no había mentido al decir que no veía nada, además de que estaba en una posición muy incómoda y el espacio era tan reducido que incluso una hormiga se habría vuelto claustrofóbica de estar ahí. Quiso darse una vuelta para acomodarse y colocar todo su peso sobre su pierna izquierda, pisando nuevamente en el proceso a Haru. Este soltó un gritito, ahogándolo de inmediato en la manga de un abrigo de invierno. Hana bufó impacientado, buscando a tientas las puertas, sin embargo Haru se apresuró a cogerle las muñecas y empujarlo contra la pared del fondo.

-¿Qué...?

-¿Quieres salir ya? -gruñó el castaño fingiendo sentirse ofendido y dolido.

Hana rodó los ojos.

-Haru, ¡explícame por qué chucha estamos en este condenado armario!

Pudo oír la risita de Haru, tan cerca de su cuello que fue inevitable estremecerse.

-Ay, Hana, qué es tan malo que no puedes permanecer ni un solo segundo más dentro de este armario -ronroneó Haru en su oído mientras que sus manos acariciaban su torso por encima de la tela de su polo.

Hana reprimió un gruñido ante las sensaciones que Haru tan exitosamente desataba en él, y Haru se rió entre dientes al sentir su sutil reacción. Se presionó aún más contra él, sus labios fantasmeando sobre su cuello. Hana lo maldijo en silencio y Haru se volvió a reír.

"Maldito engreído..."

-Gracias, eso fue muy lindo -susurró ahora en su otro oído, aunque sin poder reprimir del todo su tono rencoroso.

-No tenías que escucharlo -le espetó Hana, irritado más que nada porque no le agradaba la idea de no poder ocultarle nada a su primo.

Este resopló ofendido.

-Es inevitable, no lo puedo detener -murmuró mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Hana y acariciaba su barriga-. Simplemente lo ogio y ya...

Lo peor era que tenía razón y Hana lo sabía. A diferencia de Hao, que antes solía parecer dominar muy bien eso de leer las mentes, Haru simplemente escuchaba constantemente los pensamientos de la gente a su alrededor. A veces era positivo, como en un examen de física, pero también llegaba a frustrarlo bastante. Para Haru no existían las sorpresas...

Hana suspiró, resignándose, y se volvió a remover, esta vez para poder rodear a Haru con sus brazos. Haru apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, poniéndose cómodo y dejando que Hana lo acunase.

-¿Por qué el armario de todos los lugares? -volvió a preguntar Hana, a lo que Haru puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque es el armario del desván.

-¿Y? -bufó Hana impacientándose (y algo irritado porque el cabello de Haru le hacía cosquillas en la nariz).

-Y Men no se atreve a subir aquí, por lo que tampoco nos encontrará aquí y ganaremos el juego.

Hana alzó las cejas. Sonaba lógico en ese momento, por lo que no respondió. Permanecieron así, en silencio y abrazados, por un buen puñado de minutos, hasta que Hana se percató de algo.

-Y por qué no simplemente en el desván, _afuera_ del armario?

Haru se rió.

-Porque fuera del armario no te habrías animado a abrazarme.

Y sin más se estiró, poniéndose de puntas, y lo besó, soltando una risita, una de esas que siempre exasperaba tanto a Hana.

* * *

No me imagino que Men no se atreva a subir al desván, pero es una imagen bastante graciosa, en especial si están Hana y HAru para molestarlo con eso XD Y nadie me pregunte por qué tremendos manganzones están jugando a las escondidas n_nU digamos que fue idea de ana O.O


End file.
